


The Stories We Make

by IntoTheDarknessBones (AndrewGarfieldIsGod)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewGarfieldIsGod/pseuds/IntoTheDarknessBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're all stories in the end, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stories We Make

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek, the people, places, or items involved therein. All rights reserved by the estate of Gene Roddenberry.
> 
> This was written for the glorious [Meghan](http://brokeback-purgatory.tumblr.com), a true friend and even truer soulmate. Thank you, my t'hy'la.

Weakness spread throughout his body with an astounding ferocity while his mouth and throat yearned for moisture; his skin prickled with an unbridled heat as his mind swam in an opalescent mess of thoughts and sounds. He had managed to convince his legs to work long enough, only to collapse against the glass of the decontamination chamber’s door. One thing was clear to James T. Kirk, despite the haze surrounding his mind: he was dying, and dying quickly at that.

Between one revolution of his mind and the next, Spock had appeared in Jim’s vision and knelt in front of the glass. Jim vaguely remembered pointing out that the Vulcan was his friend – and if Jim had been a better or braver man, more than just a friend – as he placed his hand on the glass and Spock’s answering reply of friendship while mirroring Jim’s hand with his own. The tear that trailed down the Vulcan’s face carried with it the grief of losing a friend coupled with the loss of what could have been between his t’hy’la and himself.

Jim coughed then inhaled an increasingly difficult breath before speaking with a small smile on his face, despite his entire body growing heavy and leaden with pain and weakness. “Spock, you know…we’re all stories in the end.” Jim rasped, before swallowing to try to find enough moisture for just one final sentence. “Make yours a good one, and remember me.” After these words, he exhaled softly; his unique spark left his eyes and his body slackened, allowing his hand to fall to his side.

“This is the story of James Tiberius Kirk, a brave man and an even braver captain,” Spock thought to himself, “and this is how it ends.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me if you liked it or not by clicking one of those little buttons down below!


End file.
